Applications such as vehicle-mounted exterior lights and traffic lights require light emitting devices capable of producing high optical output by high-current operation.
One of such light emitting devices is known as a power LED (light emitting diode). Inside the package of a power LED, emission light from the light emitting element needs to be reflected upward. If a recess is provided in the lead frame, the emission light from the light emitting element bonded to the bottom surface of the recess can be reflected upward by the side surface of the recess.
However, in the case where the side surface of the recess is used as a reflector, it is difficult to extract the light in the direction of a large angle from the optical axis of the light emitting element. Thus, it is not easy to sufficiently increase the optical output.